


Filth in the Shower

by Kay_fiction



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, face fucking, mild choking on a cock, plotless smut, sex in the shower, well..., why does sam put up with higgs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: So what if Sam planned to have a plain ol’ shower after a long day?Higgs had other plans, and drops in on him.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Filth in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted a shower scene, and this happened. Might do another one.
> 
> Might do another one just for Sam/Heartman, too though.

The white noise and heat of a shower was the perfect interlude to work after pushing through a 12 hour run with only a few short breaks. And in the snow. He was ever grateful for the thermal pads, and timefall shelters. But this... was bliss.

He turned from the spray and let it pound his shoulders, head hanging forward. 

_Saaaam._ The porter sighed and ignored the strange tug on his mind.

“Oooh Saaam.” With a pop of chiral energy, Higgs was suddenly inside the shower with him. Sam startled back, hitting the wall of the shower, and Higgs lunged to pin his there, forearm across his chest, one hand pinning the fist he suspected was aimed for his face. “No, no, no Sammy.”

How did he always end up in situations like this? Sam wondered that distantly as he turned his head up to the hot spray of water from the shower head.

“Higgs, goddammit,” he growled quietly, but he was exhausted, and didn’t fight. “The hell do you want?”

“Hmmm,” he leaned in, that little rat-like grin on his lips, eyes narrowing. “I wanted to play, Sam. Play with you.”

Chiralium tar was dripping off of Higgs’s body and sam felt claustrophobic and trapped. His skin rose in goosebumps and he shivered. “No. Dunno what your playin’ at, but get the hell out.”

“No? But Sammy, I wanted to give you some relief.” He pouted, and his gloved hand slid from Sam’s fist up his arm, down his side. Sam bared his teeth at the touch, a mix of panic and an undefinable desire tightening his chest. Wanting sex was hard when you had issues like this, dammit. Discovering Higgs wasn’t a hard no was also a revelation. That hand followed the line of his hip down, the glove’s rough texture raising more bumps on his skin, “Still no? Hmm?”

Sam sucked in a breath through his nose when he finally touched his cock, he made a sound of protest but... Higgs brought his hand up and tore off the glove with his teeth, letting it splat to the floor. He returned to the waking erection and raised a smug eyebrow.

“Ooh, Sammy,” Higgs sounded gleeful at the sight of Sam trying not to react to the hand on his cock. “You look rather good like this. Naked and wet.”

He traced his tongue up from Sam’s collarbone to his jaw, tasting old sweat and the hot shower water. His hand moved painfully slow; up, a thumb over the head, dragging down, tighten around the base, Sam felt himself throb with each pass. He breath was coming fast, a combination of panic and excitement. He had to do something if he didn’t want to just stand there and be used.

He grabbed the arm that pinned him and shoved, his other hand closed on the opposite shoulder and he reversed their positions. Higgs, still fully clothed, hood and all, and a naked Sam, pinning him by the shoulders.

“Ah, so you do have some bite left in you,” Higgs jeered quietly, grinning and reaching for his cock again. Sam grabbed the hand and twisted it up against the wall, above his head. Not easy, given Higgs was taller than him. “Oh? Have something different in mind, Sammy boy?”

“Maybe I do.” Sam jerked him forward and shoved again, throwing Higgs’s balance off and pushing him to the floor of the shower. Higgs’s ass slammed to the ground and head bouncing off the wall. He grinned devilishly up at Sam. Sam glared blankly back. “If you’re gonna do it, do it right.”

Sam flipped the hood off of Higgs’s head. Higgs was tall enough even sitting to be the perfect level for the job. Higgs yanked off the other glove and put his hands on Sam’s thighs, urging him closer. As soon as the head of Sam’s cock touched his lips, he opened his mouth and took him in. Sam grunted his surprise and how willingly he took him, and groaned when he sucked him nearly all the way to the base. Sam threaded his fingers through Higgs’s now-wet hair and clenched his fingers around the back of his head, the other on the wall to steady himself.

“Fuck, Higgs,” he muttered lowly. Each pass Higgs was sucking a little harder, he felt himself hit the back of that throat, and the noises Higgs was making when he pulled back enough to breathe... 

Higgs’s hands cupped his ass, he pulled back and gasped out, “fuck my mouth, Sammy.”

“Jesus,” Sam breathed, and this time, Higgs sucked him all the way down, swallowing around the head and groaning as he pulled back. Sam put both hands on higgs’s head and and yanked him onto his cock again.

“Fuckin’ taken it,” he growled and rocked his hips slowly at first. Higgs’s face was red, covered in water pouring down their bodies, and his whole body trembled as Sam fucked his face. Once, just for a moment, Sam pulled out and watched him, stroking himself for a moment. “You get off on this.”

“I fuckin’ do,” Higgs rasped, and palmed his cloth covered erection. “Keep fuckin’ my face, Sam. Please.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, Higgs sucked him down once more and Sam thrust in earnest this time, abusing his mouth. Higgs’s fingers massages his balls, and sought out the cleft of his ass.

“Don’t you fucking do it,” Sam warned, thrusting harder, yanking his hair. But Higgs did it anyway, pushing at Sam’s hole with a finger, feeling it give. Sam gasped and his body jerked. Higgs didn’t stop, curled his finger and searched. “Fuckin’ bastard.”

Sam pushed his cock all the way in, and held onto higgs’s head, forcing him to stay that way. Higgs fought him, throat swallowing desperately around the cock shoved so deep. But he pushed that finger into him again, jerkily, and found his target.

With a loud groan of surprise, Sam’s hips buck and his was coming hard, catching himself on the wall to keep from staggering. Higgs pushed back and gasped in a painful breath, and let Sam’s cum splatter his face. Higgs was moaning pathetically, hand on his crotch as he bucked his hips against it. His back arched and he shuddered, eyes on Sam who had his cock in hand, milking himself through the high.

“You’re fuckin’ filthy, Higgs,” Sam panted, shaking his head. 

“You loved it, Sammy boy,” Higgs replied, confidant even through the rough sound of his thoroughly abused throat. “And I’d let you do it again. Might even do more, but that’s a secret.”

“Either stop talking or get out of my shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Come find more stuff on my tumblr @ heartshapedstrand.tumblr.com


End file.
